


Morgana's Heathen Kinkdom

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, F/F, Heathenry, Magic, Magical Potion, Pubic Shaving, Ritual Sex, Rope Bondage, Sacrifice, Sacrifice To Gods, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Magic, Shaving, Slapping, Vaginal Fingering, Wax Play, ballgag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow





	Morgana's Heathen Kinkdom

Morgause kissed Morgana on the cheek. „Do you really want to do the ritual tonight?“ Morgana kissed back softly, her teeth holding Morgause‘s lip a bit longer that was necessary. „Samhain has come upon us. We must please our lady.“ Morgause smiled. They were eclectic pagan witches and it was time to sacrifice for their goddess. Hel wanted Morgause to be pretty bad bitch, else she‘d kick her ass. And Morgana knew it too. She wanted to be treated like a slave ‘cause their goddess wished so.

Morgana and Morgause stripped off of their clothes and Morgause painted herself with magical colours. Then she lead long rope around Morgana‘s body, criscrossing over her chest, tight around her breasts and through her crotch, tying her calves to thighs. In the end, Morgana‘s forearms were tied tight together and the ropes knotted to the bedhead. Morgana could not move a single limb, she could only breathe, shiver and turn her head. Morgause shoved a finger beneath each knot to make sure they aren‘t too tight. Morgana felt a pleasant chill at her backbone when Morgause‘s breath caressed her skin. And Hel wanted her to sacrifice her dignity.

Morgause meditated a moment to ask Hel what her next step should be. Then she went to gather the last supply. Morgana was watching her coming closer, beautiful, majestatic, totally owning her. „First sacrifice to Hel be thy voice,“ Morgause smirked and Morgana gazed on her hand. She was bearing a ballgag with Hel‘s sygil. Morgana couldn‘t speak anymore, just let out muffled groans – a sign of her dedication to Hel.

 

Morgana‘s second sacrifice was her pale skin. Morgause was to stain the pale with the burning red. First part was the potion. Morgause mixed the funeral herbs with carmine wax and let the candle burn. The intense aroma of death filled the room. Morgana closed her eyes and sibilated when the heathen wax stained her breasts. Morgause kissed her princess and bit on her stained skin. Her fingertips were running down Morgana‘s breasts and abdomen. A sharp inhale ran through Morgana‘s teeth when the hand slipped to the pale thighs. Morgana was shivering in the bounds. Morgause bit on Morgana‘s earlobe. „Our lady wants you to be even wetter.“ Morgana groaned as she pleaded for more. The glowing crimson wax stained Morgana‘s pubic hair. The pale princess shook with pleasure. Morgause rose and went to her altar. Morgana couldn‘t see what she was doing, but she heard muttering in Old Norse. When Morgause came back, gathering the shaving foam on the way, Morgana understood Morgause was blessing the razor to be a spiritual tool and an energy-conductor just like the atheme would be. Morgana was still shivering. Her next sacrifice was her pubic hair.  
Morgause‘s blade caressed the skin and Morgana groaned through the gag. She felt the energy of the tool meeting her own and enhancing it. Morgause shaved the bush quickly, but precisely and left only a small triangle pointing between her labiæ, wax still clung to the hair. Morgana‘s sanctuary was flooded with energy… the energy that had to be produced to make the ritual successful.

Morgana was hungrily expecting the might and also the pleasure that was coming along. Morgause lost her focus for a moment, kissing Morgana‘s neck, eyes, forehead, whispering passionate I-love-yous. Morgana tried to kiss back through the gag, yet Hel was stronger than she. Morgause concentrated again and prepared a nice silk scarf. She kissed Morgana‘s ear. Morgana always felt chills when the lips caressed her ear and when Morgause whispered „The sacrifice of fourth be thy sight,“ and Morgana lifted her head so Morgause could blindfold her. Morgana has always been a visual and when she couldn‘t see, she felt disorientation and confusion, and became pleasurably deprived. She heard a tumult and didn‘t know what‘s going on. Few seconds later she felt soft caress of a scourge. Morgause saw that Morgana is close to coming, but needs to be a bit wetter. And needs to be treated like a slut. 'tis Hel‘s will and so be it…

Morgause bit wax-stained spots – breasts and thighs. Morgana silently murmured. Morgause scourged her until the thighs and breasts turned red. Morgana heard the scourge being put aside on the other side of the room… and then nothing. She didn‘t hear a sound and was pleasurably expecting what was to come.

 

When Morgause‘s voice emerged right next to her ear, a shivers ran down her spine. The sweet words were caressing her earlobes and filling her with thrill and eagerness and she knew Hel wants her to be so. Then Morgause‘s fingers entered her sanctuary.

Morgana was wrighting when Morgause was slowly digging deeper, her muscles tensed, her mind slipping away in the explosion of pleasure. She was running over the edge and as Morgause pumped within her, slapping her cunt, Morgana suddenly stood by the gates of Helheim.

 

Helgrindr was closed, thus Morgana sat down on the floor and waited, her eyes closed. She felt cold and decay creeping over her face. She felt power of death fueling her veins. She felt the ancient necromantic might filling her, crowning her the queen of the dead. And she knew now how to share the power with her beloved mistress. Hel sure wanted Morgause to be shown the strength of her deity.

 

 

Morgana‘s body shook in pleasurous cramp. Morgause‘s hand was still pumping, the blonde chewing the herbs and spitting on the pale cunt. And then, with the massive armpump, with the legs locking around Morgause‘s back, Morgana slipped back into her body with the exploding orgasm showering Morgause‘s arm, spurting the power all around! Morgana was shivering as someone who just came back from the verge of death.

 

 

Morgause kissed Morgana‘s lips and undid all the bounds carefully, removing the gag and the blindfold. Morgana was covered in sweat, her face showing the expression of enlightment and knowledge. She kissed Morgause, who was undoing her ropes. Then the blonde laid down next to her beloved witch. Morgana kissed Morgause softly, whispering: „I love you so much, baby.“ Morgause caressed her cheek. „I love you too, sweetheart.“ Morgana kissed Morgause softly and slipped her hand to Morgause‘s crotch, her remaining fingers crawling around her neck. Now Morgause was the one who was reigned. And when her fingers slipped in, Morgause was learning about Hel‘s true might.


End file.
